Dandelion Wishes
by Vanwa Lullaby
Summary: All he ever wanted was to make his brother happy, to fix his problems. But this is something he cant fix, a wound that goes too deep. Mentions of slash and mpreg.


**This is another one of my feeble attempts to write a Lord of the Rings story. Ahh, but what can I say? Other than the beginning, I think I did a good job.**

**There are mentions of slash, and MPREG in this story, but not in the main characters. Its a different take on your normal slash and MPreg story. And yes, I ship Elrohir/Legolas.**

Finally, there was silence in Imladris. None sang or talked, nor laughed or whispered. It seemed as though the birds had even stopped trilling their songs. It only lasted a couple seconds however, for the most heart breaking of cries tore into the air.

The mere sound made Elladan flinch and pick up his speed. He need not be in the very room that he was fleeing from to know from whom that sound came. Surely all in the city knew from who those cries came, just as they would know who the screams of earlier had come from. What was going on in the Last Homely House was no secret.

Having reached the other side of the corridor from the door that hid his brother from view, Elladan turned around. Erestor and Glorfindel both sat outside the door, waiting, just as they had been since the rising of the sun. They paid him no attention for they were too worried on what was happening inside the room.

Despite the door being closed, Elladan could imagine was happening as clearly as though he were there. His own brother, his _twin_, Elrohir would be the one letting the wailing cries lose from the bed that he lie in. Legolas would be by his side, holding his hand, surely with tears of his own streaming soundlessly down his face. And their father, Lord Elrond, would be standing out of the way, perhaps in the corner of the room, watching with a stony face, but crumbling inside.

Elladan tore his eyes away from the door and clenched them shut. After taking a deep breath, he reopened his eyes, and strode from the building without glancing back.

He followed a cobbled path out that led to a small set of stairs. Once he reached the bottom, he strode from the path and made his way out into one of the fields used for grazing the horses. He made his way out to the middle of the field and sat down in the tall grass.

Not a single horse was out in the field that day, for there was nobody to watch them. '_Shame,'_Elladan thought, '_it is such a nice day and they would have enjoyed the sun.' _Not a single could was in the bright morning sky to hide the sun. With a sigh, Elladan leaned back onto his hands and gazed up into the sky.

"'Tis such a lovely day for such terrible things to happen," Elladan said to himself, "It would be much more fitting if thunder commanded the sky and torrents of rain fell."

Such mockery it seemed that one would come into the world with no life in it on a day that everything else was getting a chance to live. Flowers were beginning to bloom, and it was the time of year for the birds to hatching from their eggs. And yet this poor elfling was brought into the world with rhythm of its own. _'Does every living thing not deserve a chance of its own, no matter from where it came?'_

Every elfling born in such a manner never lived to see the light of day. But there are still those who choose to believe that their child will be different, that it will survive. Elladan knew better than to ever hope to have a child of his own in such manner, but his twin and Legolas seemed to have had that fool's hope.

Elladan lowered his eyes and picked a nearby dandelion. "I wish that they had never come together as such. I wish that they had never begun to love each other so."

"You may want to rethink your wish before you send it away." Elladan need not to turn around to know that it was his father who spoke.

He sighed. "It is my wish to make. Why should I change it?"

Elrond sighed and sat down next to his son. Elladan didn't look up from his dandelion. "Would you truly forsake your brother's own happiness for your own?"

"He did," Elladan replied softly, "So why can't I?"

Elladan could feel his father's eyes upon him, but he did not raise his head to meet them. He knew that his father wished to enfold his son in his arms, but was restraining himself. Elladan was a grown elf now, and his Adar's hugs couldn't fix everything anymore.

Elladan finally looked away from the small puffball in his hand, squinting into the sky. "Tell me why I can't even wish for it when he has already taken my happiness away."

"What did your brother do to make you so unhappy?" Elrond inquired of his son, although he already had an idea.

"It's not that he's found love in Legolas, for I knew that love would pull him away eventually," Elladan started softly, "Although I do wish it had not been somebody that we spend so much of our time with. Not only have I lost my brother to love, but my friend, too. Whenever we are together, I feel like such a third wheel."

"My son, that-" Elrond started, but Elladan held up a hand, signaling that he wasn't done yet.

"They are happy with each other, and that brings me joy to know that Elrohir has finally found someone. But they made a bad choice, and now they can't be as happy as they could have been. Long has Elrohir wished to be a father, but now he'll never be one. Aye, only today has he had the chance to for fill that wish, only to have it snatched away from him. He and Legolas both chose to hope for something that could never happen, and it's going to there them both apart. It'll make him miserable, ada. He has Legolas to help ease the pain now, but he'll never forget. And I'll never be able to forget the sound of his screams, nor his pain."

"And you think we will, Elladan?" Elrond demanded from the younger elf next to him, "You think Elrohir, Legolas, and I will? All of us will remember the pain and sorrow surrounding this day."

Elladan exhaled loudly and shook his head. "Ada, Elrohir is my brother, my twin. He means more to me than anything. To know that he feels so much pain, that he is so miserable, kills me. For once, I can't make everything better… I can't fix it for him this time."

When he turned his head to his father, revealing the tears that were sliding down his face, Elladan saw that Lord Elrond finally understood. His wish was not something that came from jealousy of his brother and Legolas, but from love. The bond between the two was strong enough that when something was terribly wrong with one, the other was affected too. Before it had always been a fixable problem, something that would fade with time, or just disappear completely. But this was something different, something Elladan couldn't fix.

Elrond reached out with his long fingers and wiped away his son's tears. "Ion nin, you may not be able to completely take away your brother's pain, nobody can, but you can lessen it. Your brother needs you."

"How?" Elladan asked, looking back down at the dandelion he was rolling between his fingers, "How I am to help him when I am barely in control of myself?"

"Elrohir wanted you there earlier. Legolas did too. I know it's going to hurt to see your brother, but he needs you."

Elladan closed his eyes, then opened them several seconds later. "Tell me about him. Tell me of my nephew."

"How did you know?" Elrond asked, raising his eyebrows. Elladan just gave a small smile and shrugged. A small smile of his own crossed Elrond's face.

"The child has the darkest hair to offset his white skin. He's perfectly developed, but the smallest elfling I've ever laid eyes on. Curled up as though asleep, but with his little eyes shut. We all wept at the sight of him."

"I would have too." Elladan said softly, "What was his name?"

"Tithdaeron." Elrond answered.

"Tithdaeron," Elladan said, a small smile coming to his face, "_Little great one._ It is a fitting name."

His father's smile grew. "It is. Now come, ion nin, they wish you there."

Lord Elrond stood, brushing the grass from his robes, but Elladan stayed sitting on the ground. Again he was staring at the dandelion he still held between his fingers. After a couple seconds, he closed his eyes, brought the small puffball to his lips, and blew. The white seeds floated out in front of the elf and the bare stem dropped from his fingers. Finally, he stood, imitating his father's motions. He turned to find the older elf watching him, eyebrows raised.

"What?" Elladan questioned.

Elrond smiled. "Did you change your wish?"

"Now ada," Elladan scolded as they started to make their way back, "You know as well as I do that if I tell you anything of my wish it will ruin it."

"But you told me of your wish before."

"Nay, you overheard me make my wish. And besides, that was before I made my wish. You should know this ada, you're the one who taught us all this."

The elven lord chuckled. "Ah yes, but of course. That was a long time ago. You and Elrohir were just little elflings then."

"That we were," Elladan murmured, "That we were…"

They walked the rest of the way back in silence. The only sound in the hall was their soft steps on the stone floor. They passed the two lords who still remained by the door without a word. Elladan reached out and grabbed the doorknob to his brother's room, closing his eyes.

'_I wish I could fix it for him, this one last time.'_

_

* * *

_

**Hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
